Lightning
}} Lightning is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. It is the element of electricity and it is generally associated with the color blue. It was first practiced by the First Elemental Master of Lightning, and over a hundred generations later, it was practiced by the Previous Master of Lightning and was passed down to her son, Jay. This element corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Lightning Dragon, and the Elemental Lightning Dragon. Users' Abilities *'Electrokinesis/Fulgurkinesis' - Create, generate, increase, absorb, conduct, shape, and manipulate electricity of various intensities. Users of this element can redirect natural lightning in an electrical storm. Also, the user can absorb electricity while removing the source, and using against an adversary. **'Electrokinetic Flight' - As seen in "The Invitation," the user has the ability to fly. **'Technokinesis' - One application of Lightning, as Jay taught Lloyd, is to overload and power electrical devices or systems, as seen in "Double Trouble." Lloyd used his Lightning powers to overcharge a light bulb, allowing him to use the shards of glass to free himself from his bonds. ***'Electrocommunication' - Lloyd was able to disrupt a message sent to the Ultra Sonic Raider by his father, Lord Garmadon, and play a video game instead. **'Electrical Force Field' - The user can generate a shield of electricity as a defensive tactic (similarly to its Elemental Shield). **'Electricity Immunity' - Some users of lightning are immune to concentrated electricity and natural lightning. **'Electrical Infusion' - The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with electricity, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. **'Electrical Bolt Projection' - The user is able to create and project bolts of electricity and control the intensity/power of their projectiles, the bolts aren't weak but may not be as powerful as a full powered attack. **'Electricity Surface Creation' - The user can send electricity through a surface (often the ground or a floor), to channel electricity, sending electric shocks to anything in contact with them or the surface. **'Electric Orb Projection' - Few users are able to project an orb of electricity as seen in "Home," when Jay tried to break Cole free from the Skales' hypnosis. **'Electro-Magnekinesis/Magnetokinesis' - The user can use their Lightning as a magnet. Via the users' True Potential *'Lightning Mimicry' - The user can temporarily transform their body completely into electricity. **'Electroportation' - This allows the user to also "teleport" short distances using electrical currents. Symbol The symbol of Lightning is an octopus. The silhouette of the octopus and its tentacles resembles a storm cloud discharging lightning. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Over a hundred generations ***Jay's Mother ****Jay *Nuckal (with the Nunchucks of Lightning) Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creation *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu Destruction *First Spinjitzu Master **Garmadon Energy *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (formerly) Creatures *Nimbus (possibly) *Lightning Dragon/Ultra Dragon *Elemental Lightning Dragon *Hydro Electric Dragon *Stormbringer *Firstbourne *Wu's Chicken (possibly) Notes *Apparently, the user can ride along Lightning and conjure lightning ropes as seen in "The Absolute Worst," although this may actually just be fantasy. Gallery Jaysymbol.jpg|Lightning Symbol Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning The Six elemental symbols.png|The lighting symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Fire, Water, Ice, and Earth Cgi nunchucks of lightning.png|Nunchucks of Lightning Elementalblades.jpg|The Elemental Blade of Lightning with the other Blades LightningdragonBlacksmith.jpg|Wisp, the Lightning Dragon MoS02Nunchucks.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning 18Garmadonlightning.png|Garmadon generating Lightning (possibly Dark Lightning) during his stay aboard Destiny's Bounty Jay01Season2Intro.jpg|Jay with the Nunchucks of Lightning Previous Lightning Master.png|The previous Elemental Master of Lightning NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential JayZXlightning.jpg|Jay using the Nunchucks of Lightning. LloydLightning.png|Lloyd generating Lightning LightningTheme.png LightningEDragon.png|The Elemental Dragon of Lightning MorroLightning.png|Morro using green lightning (possibly just electricity) image 8.jpeg|Jay using lightning to fight Cole. Wu cru elements.jpg Jay True Potential 2.png|Jay demonstrating his True Potential by generating electrical currents MoS52ElectricBack.png DoDLightning.png JaySeason2IntroGif.gif MoS19Beams.png MoS64Lightning.png SoRJaySave.png MoS65Lightning.jpeg MoS66Lightning.jpeg Jay Shield.png Spinjitzujay.png HoTJay.jpeg Capture 13.5.JPG Capture 12.5.JPG MoS32Lightning.jpeg MoS77Ninja.png MoS82Jay Zapping Killow.jpg|Jay using his Lightning powers on Killow HoTElementBlasts.jpeg MoS95 Elements.jpg Lightning & Energy.jpg S11 Lightning.jpeg LightningS11.gif de:Blitz pl:Błyskawice Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Lightning Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Creation Category:2016 Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Skybound Category:Possession Category:Main Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Elements Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Jay's Abilities Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:March of the Oni Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:LEGO Universe